


Another War on the Horizon

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Pierce has to deal with coming events and his own thorny issues.





	Another War on the Horizon

He told himself he had paid his price. It had been torn out of his psyche, a check cashed by his soul in the previous decade.

Benjamin Pierce couldn't help but wonder if he should offer to at least teach the "meatball surgery" for the Army, just to give more of those boys a chance to make it home. He didn't think he could cope with an active war zone, but if he could just teach, maybe he'd be saving lives abused by the government.

The first call he made was to Margaret. She'd know best which way to go.


End file.
